Happy Birthday Taicho!
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: It's Hitsugaya's birthday and Matsumoto has a couple surprises installed for him. Happy Birthday Hitsugaya! HitsuMatsu.


* * *

Hello! I have come to wish Hitsugaya a happy birthday with this oneshot! Yippee! Originally this was going to be a lemon but i chickened out at the last second. Sorry. TT_TT But let's just enjoy what we got, ne? Okay! Here we go! Happy birthday Toshiro Hitsugaya!! Love you Shiro-chan!!

* * *

_**Happy Birthday Taicho**_

Hitsugaya sat on the roof of Inoue Orihime's apartment. It was cold but he didn't care, he wanted some peace and quiet. He had been there pretty much all day. Matsumoto had disappeared that morning without a word and so now he was beginning to get a little suspicious. Where could she have gone?

Well, the good side is that it was quiet. A little too quiet. He was so used to hearing all the giggling and talking below him that it felt a little empty to hear nothing. Even Inoue had disappeared somewhere. So now he had the whole place to himself, but didn't feel like going in.

His breath came out in puffs of clouds and small ice droplets floated down from the sky. It was pretty. He always did like the snow. It made him feel safe. The soft snow flakes embracing him as they fell from the heavens.

He began to wonder what time it was. Probably around 7:00 because the sun had set about an hour ago. The temperature had dropped considerably since the sun had gone down and now he was beginning to get cold. People always thought that just because he could control ice that he was immune to cold completely.

Not so. He could get cold too, just not as easily as everyone else.

He wondered if he had normal body temperature how much colder it would be. How much colder is it to everyone else? His thoughts and calculations were interrupted when someone wrapped their arms around his shoulder and brought his head back to be enveloped in their chest.

"Matsumoto!" He growled. All he heard was giggling from said woman. "Aww! What're you doing way up here? It's cold, and you don't even have a jacket." She stated with a smile and looked down at him, her hair forming a curtain in front of his face.

"Idiot, it's not that cold." He scowled. "To you maybe. Now come inside. I'll make you some fresh tea." She said with a grin. To be honest he really did like her tea. She was the only one who knew how to make it the way he liked it.

"Fine." He grumbled and as he was standing she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the edge. "Hey!" He protested and then they hopped from the roof to the landing in front of the door. "Matsumoto! What're you trying to do? Kill me?!" He almost tripped before jumping off.

"I would've caught you." She said simply with a giggle. Why was she so anxious to get him inside? She wasn't trying anything was she? She put her hand on the knob, really loudly so it made a noise, and turned it to open the door. As soon as she opened it she pulled him in.

She flipped on the lights and, "SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIRO-CHAN!!!" Everyone shouted. Hitsugaya took a step back. That certainly was a surprise. "What is all this? Matsumoto!" He flashed his glare to her who was innocently playing with her hair.

"Don't be silly, it's your birthday Taicho!" She giggled and gave him another hug, this time his face went into chest.

_I should've just stayed on the roof. I should've just stayed in Soul Society. I should've figured she was plotting this. Damn this accursed day..._ He thought as he struggled out of her death grip. He hated it when she did this with everyone watching.

"Hey! Toshiro! C'mon, it's your birthday, lighten' up." Ichigo smirked. Toshiro just sent him a glare. "It's Hitsugaya Taicho." He corrected. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whatever, come on."

Matsumoto shut the door and locked it just in case he tried to escape. Great, now he was trapped in. And forced to suffer!

A lot of people came. Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Renji, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Nanao, Kira, Hisagi, Yoruichi, Soi Fon (Who was probably just there because Yoruichi was), Urahara, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hinamori (Who had come out of her coma recently), Ichigo's friends; Mizuiro and Keigo (Who only only came because he heard Orihime and Matsumoto were there) and of course Matsumoto.

He hated almost every minute of it. Birthdays didn't really mean much to shinigami but apparently Matsumoto didn't care. She always overdid it and gave him a birthday whether he wanted it or not.

She never went crazy over _her_ birthday, but always went nuts over everyone else's.

There were several balloons, and a big banner that said "Happy 150th Birthday Hitsugaya!!!" How'd they know he was 150?

Ukitake and Kyouraku pulled him out for a few minutes to say a few 'words of wisdom'. saying that he was another year older and that he should be aware of the facts of life, especially when it came to women.

"Taicho, your face is all red, did you catch cold or a fever?" Matsumoto asked when he came back. He absolutely refused to think about anything they just said.

He hardly saw Matsumoto after that, he figured she was tending to the guests and helping Orihime with cooking dinner. He prayed they were cooking _normal_ food.

He just bared it and mingled with everyone. He spent most of the time talking to Hinamori. It was nice actually. He didn't think these people cared about his birthday, but apparently they liked to celebrate the simplest of things.

"Okay! It's time for dinner!" Matsumoto called out as she and Orihime brought out plates and two big pots. Everyone gathered and sat at the two tables outside the kitchen. It was a little cramped seeing as Orihime's apartment was small. Hitsugaya sat by Hinamori and Yoruichi.

"Okay, so tonight's dinner is..." Matsumoto said and lifted the lid of one of the pots. "Sweet Natto!" She and Orihime said together.

"Isn't that a breakfast food?" Uryu asked. "Normally yes, but we decided to serve it as dinner because it's Taicho's favorite food." Matsumoto said with a wink and began to dish out the rice from the second pot.

Orihime helped by taking the plates and filling them with rice then handing them to Rangiku who put the Natto on top and then handed the plates to the guests. Hitsugaya being the first.

Hitsugaya was totally surprised. Matsumoto remember Natto was his favoirte food. He didn't think she noticed all those bentous Granny would occasionally send to him in the division quarters. Apparently she did.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said and began chowing down.

He took one bite. And it tasted _good_. Which was surprising because Rangiku and Orihime weren't exactly master chefs. Everyone else liked it as well.

Matsumoto sat down by Orihime and Kyouraku, and Orihime sat by Rangiku and Ichigo. So Hitsugaya didn't really talk to her throughout dinner.

Throughout the meal everyone kept to their own conversations, occasionally opening a discussion with other people's conversation. It was a good time, and nobody started a fight like last year at Ichigo's birthday. It was funny until they pulled him into it.

Yeah, they weren't happy the next day when they found themselves frozen the next morning. Took them several hours to thaw out and had the worst cold and fevers ever.

When dinner was over Orihime took up the plates and Matsumoto disappeared into the kitchen with her. Orihime returned and flipped off the lights as Matsumoto walked in with a fairly large cake with candles lit and everything.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Hitsugaya. Happy birthday to you!" Matsumoto and Orihime sang. Matsumoto put the cake on the table in front of Hitsugaya. He could see the whole cake's design even with the dim light from the blue and green candles. The was a blue dragon flying all over the cake in light blue icing and in red icing it said, "Happy Birthday Taicho" on the top.

"Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Taicho." Matsumoto whispered in his ear. "Make a wish." He stared at the cake for a moment before blowing out the candles. Orihime switched the lights back on after the light disappeared from all the candles.

Everyone clapped and he felt heat rise to his face. He couldn't remember the last time he got so much attention like this. It was... nice.

Orihime took out a cake knife and began cutting pieces after Rangiku removed the candles. Orihime was silly enough to give him the piece the dragons head on it.

It was a chocolate cake with vanilla icing, not exactly his favorite but it was delicious. Hinamori started laughing because she noticed he got icing on his face. It was so cute. Yoruichi teased him by taking it off his face and sucking it off her finger, causing him to blush madly. Everyone laughed at the gesture, it was just too cute and funny.

So the dinner was gone, the cake was all gone and now Orihime insisted that it was present time. Hitsugaya sank in his chair. That was one of the things he disliked about birthdays.

Ichigo gave him a shirt for when he came into the world of the living so he wouldn't have to wear that school uniform and several other outfits that he'd outgrown seeing as it had been a couple years since he and Rangiku had first stay at Orihime's.

It was a cool shirt. Dark blue with a red dragon circling around the entire shirt. It's eyes a bright yellow. He liked it.

Orihime and Rukia gave him a spare green sash to hold his Zanpakuto because it loked like the old one was beginning to tear. It looked just like the original except the green was one or two shades different.

Kyouraku slipped him a Karma Sutra book in private, which he discarded immediately with a red face. He felt that book deserved to be burned!

Ukitake gave him candy, as usual, which he planned on giving to Yachiru as a small Christmas gift. Hinamori gave him a sketching of him, her and Granny from their younger years. He greatly appreciated it.

Yoruichi gave him a pair of teal underwear as a gag gift, which he instantly hid back into the bag as soon as he discovered what they were. Thank god no one noticed. Although he did hear Matsumoto snickering.

Speaking of Matsumoto, she hadn't surprised him with a gift. Which was strange because she gives gifts any chance she gets. Almost everyone else gave him a gift. Just not her.

After all presents were given, everyone mingled and then said 'goodby'e and 'see you in Soul Society' as they walked out the door. Leaving Ichigo, Orihime, and Rangiku to clean up.

Hitsugaya discarded his gifts on his bed and went back onto the roof.

Tonight was an okay night. It wasn't as bad as he originally thought it would be. Maybe birthdays weren't so bad after all. It might've been better if e had gotten to spend a little time with Matsumoto, she jsut seemed to make everything brighter even when things were at their brightest.

The night air was colder than when he left to go inside. The snow had been falling and now a thin blanket of snow covered the roof. He didn't care. He loved the snow.

He sat down into the powdery ice, and stared up at the sky as the flakes continued to fall. It was a nice effect to the day. Snow on his birthday. Always nice. He hardly got to see snow in Soul Society. It got cold but hardly any snow.

He remembered several years back when Matsumoto had showed him fireworks on his birthday. Along with Aizen and Hinamori. Even though Aizen btrayed them soon after that, it was still a nice memory worth remembering.

"Taicho?" Matsumoto's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Again. He turned to see her in a light jacket. But he could clearly see the blue-green kimono she wore under it.

"Thought you'd appreciate some company." She said with a smile as she took a seat next to him. He was curious to know why she was wearing a kimono but figured it was just her way of celebrating.

"So did you have a good time?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes actually." He answered. She smiled greater. "I'm glad, i worked hard on that party." She stated as she looked up into the sky.

"Thank you, Matsumoto." He said with a small smile. She giggled. "It's not over yet, it's still ten minutes to midnight. It's still your birthday." She said and reached into her kimono sleeve.

She pulled out a small box wrapped in blue paper and a green ribbon tied around it. She held it out to him. His felt his eyes widen at the sight of _her_ gift to him. He smiled as he took it and untied the ribbon then unwrapped the paper. He opened the small box and froze.

Inside was a silver dragon pendant on a silver chain. Tied with the pendant was a teal colored gem. It was a beautiful necklace.

"Matsumoto. W-Where did you get this?" He asked as he stared at the pendants.

"A metal merchant i saw in town. He was having a special Christmas sale so i asked him to make that for you. I even got one for me." She said and he looked over to see her pull out her pendant from underneath her kimono, it was around her neck.

The pendants were similar to his. Only hers was a silver cat with a pink gem tied with it. "You know, i stopped wearing that other necklace recently, i don't know if you've noticed." She said.

Now that she mentioned it, he _did_ notice it, but chose not to say anything. "Gin gave me that necklace. For my birthday one year. I always wore it as a memorial of my time with Gin. But a little while ago I began to think; He's gone so stop holding onto him. So i got rid of things that reminded me of him. But then i felt a little empty with my necklace gone so..." She stopped to look into teal eyes staring at her.

"I decided to get something to replace it. Something that reminded me of you and not him." He stiffened, she got that necklace because she wanted to think of _him_ when she wore it.

He smiled and took out the pendant and clipped it around his neck. He looked down at it. Now he had something to wear that reminded him of _her_.

"You look handsome with it on." She giggled. "But then again, you've always been handsome." She whispered. He felt his cheeks go red again. "You know, there is a part two to your present." She said after a while. He looked at her again. "There is?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yup." She smirked and leaned toward him. He should've seen it coming but he didn't. And before he knew it, his lieutenant's lips were on his.

His eyes went wide. He wasn't expecting this as _his_ birthday present. But then again, who wouldn't want this kind of gift? So he responded and closed his eyes and kissed her back.

He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his shoulders. He pulled her as close to him as possible. He tried so hard not to blush at the fact that her breasts were pressing close up against his chest.

He felt her tongue along his bottom lips so he figured what the hell and parted his lips to let her explore what was inside. He in turn let his own tongue wander into her mouth and explore as well. Never in his entire life has he ever felt something this great. Never.

Here he was, sharing his first kiss with his lieutenant.

Sooner than he would've liked, she pulled away. Both were panting sort of, still wrapped in each others' arms. And then she smirked.

"You know, there could be a part three if you like?"

Yeah, that was the best birthday ever.

* * *

Okay, so like i said, it was leading towards a lemon but i chickened out. I suck! Sorry. BUT! If one of you would like to borrow this and add a lemon where i left off, that would be fine with me, just consult me before-hand and allow me to read it and approve before you post it. Also add a disclaimer if you please. Anyway, thank you for reading. Please review. Once more Happy Birthday Hitsugaya Toshiro!!!

LATERZ! RedPearlvoice.

* * *


End file.
